


What it Means to be Free

by WelcomeToTheEndOfThings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hank and Connor are family, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheEndOfThings/pseuds/WelcomeToTheEndOfThings
Summary: After the revolution and things ending peacefully as they can, Connor’s living with Hank and Sumo now. As laws are drawn up to protect androids, a kind dad comforts his anxious son.





	What it Means to be Free

Standing in front of the tv, the news drawls on and on with more information than he can stand for once. His eyes, wide and blurred from the tears building up, sweep across the screen in disbelief. His light spins a bright red as the overwhelming sensations of emotion rush over him. Without even realizing he had opened his mouth he mumbles softly, “we’re free...we’re actually free,” giddiness floods his veins as he breaks out into a large smile and rotates backwards towards his loving and supportive father figure. “Hank! We’re actually free. We can, we can do so much now!” His voice breaks mid sentence whilst he sniffles as water flows down his blue, flushed cheeks. Sumo wags happily from his spot on the couch, the excitement palpable to everyone. 

Hank smiles up at his kid contently and takes a sip of his beer in hand. “Ya know what this means kid?” Shaking his head, he stumbles back onto the couch and leans against Hank. “Means you’re a real living person Con, which means I can give you this finally.” Reaching down into his pocket, he fiddles nervously. Thick fingers dance around the box in his jacket before he whips it out like his gun, quick and steady. Shaking he passes the small box into Connors soft hands and unintentionally holds his breath.“I uh asked Fowler about this a while ago, told ‘im even if you couldn’t move up in the ranks officially that you uhm deserved to have a badge that shows just how smart and dedicated you are. With all this deviant business, you’re an actual Detective now kid. Ya get a pay and breaks and all that other shit us humans get.” Realizing he’s still talking and Connor hasn’t said anything yet, he clicks his mouth shut, and gently rests his hand on his sons shoulder. “You alright Con?” Realizing with a start that he’s crying silently, small little drops falling onto his titled badge, he draws him into a tight hug.

“I’m...I’m…” Trailing off he finds that he doesn’t know what to say or how he’s feeling. Everything is still so new and weird but what he does recognize is immense love for his dad. Sucking in a shuddery breath he returns Hank’s hug tenfold. “I love it dad.”

Soon they’re both crying softly as they hold their family tightly unwilling to let go. “I love you too...son.” A moment of silence passes between the two before it’s broken by a happy woof and a crash as the fourth member of their family leaps on them. Licking at their faces, Hank shouts and tried to shove him off while Connor simply smiles, feeling whole and loved. 

On the table sits a gleaming detective badge that reads Detective Anderson.


End file.
